


The Price of Freedom

by buzzedbee20



Category: White Collar
Genre: 6x02, Episode Tag, Uncontrolled Variables, Uneasy Truce, season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3108260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzedbee20/pseuds/buzzedbee20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tag to 6x02 Uncontrolled Variables. What could possibly make Matthew Keller turn snitch? Neal finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Price of Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Author: Buzzedbee20  
> Characters: Neal Caffrey, Matthew Keller  
> Pairing: None  
> Warning: None  
> Rating: PG  
> Disclaimer: Do I own White Collar? No, I do not.  
> A/N: When I first watched this ep the idea for this drabble came to me. Just a little playing in the sandbox.

“But why?” Neal asks, needing to know why the most notorious system-hating man he knew would suddenly flip to working for the good guys. 

“Freedom, Neal,” is what he says first. But he’s already revealed what he knows about Peter. Neal couldn't deny it. His cards are on the table and Matthew can’t help but see the boy he met in Monaco. He shows his hand.

“I got a daughter, Caffrey.” He turns away from the blank shock on his once-partners face. 

“What-uh…” Caffrey can’t speak. Serves that bastard right that he could do that to him twice in two days. 

“I met her. Isabelle. That’s what they got on me.” 

“Oh, I get it.” Caffrey says at last. 

“I knew you would Neal, I’m just like you now, family man.”

“It’s different, Keller, Peter can help you-” 

“No. Peter can help _you_. I can handle myself.” 

Thankfully, Neal changes tactics. “What’s she like?”

“She’s beautiful; Greek. She’s three. Her mother...she’s dead. She lives with her grandparents. They don’t love her, I can tell.” He’s so lost thinking about her sad hazel eyes that he doesn't notice Caffrey’s moving until his stupid smug hand is on his shoulder. Matthew flinches, but he doesn't move away. He looks up and Caffrey’s looking at him with that stupid Earnest Look he’s seen him give Burke. 

“Keller, I don’t trust you, but I know you have just as much at stake as I do, now. Maybe more.”

“Yeah, what of it?”

“If we work together, this will work out for both of us. I’ll make sure she’s safe.”

“Caffrey-” 

“I mean it.” Neal’s hand leaves his shoulder and is held out in a handshake. Keller takes it and matches his grip. Their truce is fragile, but it’s not two hardened conmen making it; its two forgotten children, promising to right the wrongs from decades gone by.


End file.
